Northwind
by Turiya
Summary: Not particularly a fanfic, includes many characters created by me. It's a story about a girl who transfered to Hogwarts in order to search for her missing brother. There's gonna be several romantic lines, including Lily Luna Lorcan... Well, I'm not really good in introductions, so just start reading and decide if it's worth your time ;-)


Alva Einardsdottir (17 y.o.)

Origins: Iceland, Reykjavik

Status: Pure-blood

Father: Einard (Founder and Headmaster of Nordic Private Wizardy Academy)

Mother: Katrin (ex-healer, housewife)

Brother: Stian (22 y.o) Missing

Arrives to Hogwarts in 2026 with her father for Triwizard Tournament. The mystery of her brother's disappearance reveals as she gets appalling visions about the Cursed Vaults hidden in the school. Transfers to Hogwarts to search for the Vaults and rescue her brother. Studies together with Lily Luna Potter (Harry&Ginny daughter), Hugo Weasley (Ron&Hermione son), Lorcan & Lysander Lovegood (Luna's twin sons). Ends up in Ravenclaw.

It's nice to live near mountains. Avokes kinda philosophical mood, that never happens in a big city. Iceland is a remote and isolated country, peaceful and quiet. Alva always wondered how people could stand constant noise and shallow pleasures of civilization. Well, muggles are strange. Who knows how their magicless brains work? Looks like it makes sense for them to annihilate any trace of spirituality that shows up in their souls. Not like pure-blood families were all so intelligent and innocent, but at least they have magic! And fortunately its usage requires some kind of spiritual work. Alva was heading back home browsing her Facebook timeline. Why not? There's no rule forbidding the use of muggles' inventions. After all, not of them are completely brainless, and some of their technologies are worth respect, especially considering absolute absence of anything magical. They're wasting so much talent!

Alva hid under the notice-me-not spell as she saw a group of teenagers walking her way. They were muggles and looked like they were going camping. Again, it's quite beneficial to live surrounded by natural beauty. You can't but enjoy it in every way possible… They were chatting about school, relationships, all typical stuff for teens of their age that surprisingly was quite popular among wizardy students and obviously was of no importance for Alva. She had to return home and pack her stuff for a rather unpleasant trip to Scotland. Being a headmaster of the new-built Nordic Private Wizardy Academy, her father was a Scandinavian ambassador for all international events, and Triwizard Tournament was no exception. Actually, he was going to inquire about Nordic's participation in the next Tournament. Alva found it quite exciting, as she always enjoyed any kind of advanced magic demonstration, but extremely boring as her father was overprotective and never let her take a step away from his neatly ironed jacket.

Alva walked along the bank of Elliðaár river and enjoyed dying autumn sun sparkling at the wavy surface. Summer heat was still there, but in the evening small drops of water spattering at her face made her shiver. Alva bundled up in her cosy cashmere coat and picked up the pace. Would be so disappointing to catch a cold on the eve of such an important trip. She was a pure daddy's girl and least of all she wanted to let him down. Meanwhile, teenagers found a good stopping-place on a grassy glade just about couple of meters ahead of her, which meant no apparition until she's hidden from muggles' eyes.

"Brilliant, they brought a selfie stick. Maybe I should just show up and obliviate them a little?" Giving a rise to rumors about a girl who appeared from nowhere in front of 6 muggles with their cameras on didn't sound like a good idea at all. So Alva sat on the nearest stone and put on herself a warming spell. Unfortunately, the notice-me-not spell doesn't make you invisible, so on the photos muggles would definitely notice an unfamiliar face which they never saw passing by. While they were taking photos, Alva observed the group nonchalantly. There seemed to be two lovey-dovey couples, a rather unattractive girl and supposedly a gay guy diligently avoiding her meant to be charming smiles. Those guys always stand out: they have some special vibe that you can't mistake for something else. The girl was quite persuasive, so the guy must have cursed the day he agreed to join the party. After a quite time-consuming photo session Alva finally could continue her journey without a risk of being noticed. As she reached a vast glade where she came from, she turned on spot and appatared. It was time to get back to routine.


End file.
